Opening and Closing to Barney Live! in New York City 1996 VHS
Here is the opening and closing to Barney Live! in New York City 1996 VHS. Opening # Lyrick Studios FBI Warning (1997) # Lyrick Studios Interpol Warning (1997) # Please Stay Tuned Screen (1995-1999) # Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1995-present) # Barney Live! in New York City Intro (1994) # Barney Live! in New York City Title Card (1994) # Start The TV Songs # Barney Theme Song (1996) # The More We Get Together (1996 Version) # Mr. Knickerbocker (1992) (1996 Version) # Ring Around the Rosie (1996 Version) # My Yellow Blankey (1990) (1996 Version) # The Barney Bag (1995) (1996 Version) # The Winkster (1996 Version) # She'll Be Coming Around the Mountain (1996 Version) # BJ's Song (1996 Version) # Take Me Out to the Ball Game (1996 Version) # Rain Medley: (Rain, Rain, Go Away/It's Raining, It's Pouring) (1996 Version) # If All the Raindrops (1996 Version) # And the Green Grass Grows All Around (1996 Version) # I Am a Fine Musician # Boom, Boom, Ain't It Great to Be Crazy? # The Wheels on the Bus # Three Little Monkeys # Do Your Ears Hang Low? # The Airplane Song # Me and My Teddy # Four Little Ducks # My Aunt Came Back (1996 Version) # London Bridge # Star Medley: (Twinkle Twinkle Little Star/Star Light, Star Bright) # Please and Thank You # Everyone is Special Closing # Ending of the TV (1994) # Barney Live! in New York City End Credits (1994) # Kids for Character Trailer (V1) (1996) # Barney's Talent Show Trailer (1996) Plot ]] Barney and his friends take the stage to delight and entertain everyone at Radio City Music Hall. They all work together to make a special surprise for the audience using items from "The Barney Bag". But before they are able to share it, a new visitor, The Winkster, sneaks away with the bag! The Winkster doesn't know how to make friends. Throughout the show, the kids are trying to catch The Winkster and teach him that all you have to do is ask in order to make friends of your own. Also, the chase takes everyone to "Barney's Imagination Circus" with fun-loving clowns and some dancing bears. After the circus ends, the chase continues until Winkster confesses that he took the bag for everyone to play with him. After his confession, he remembers to use the words "Please" and "Thank You," and then becomes friends with Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, the Winkster and the kids. Barney then unveils the surprise to the audience and then asks them to use their imaginations to make the heart bigger. After the unveiling of the the bigger heart, Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Winkster, and the kids wrap up the show with "Everyone is Special". Cast (In Order of Appearance) * The Announcer (Charles Edward Hall) * Barney (Voice: Bob West, Costume: David Joyner / Carey Stinson) * Kathy (Lauren King) * Julie (Susannah Wetzel) * Derek (Rickey Carter) * Carlos (Corey Lopez) * Kelly (Rebecca Wilson) * Tosha (Hope Cervantes) * Min (Pia Manalo) * Shawn (John David Bennett II) * Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jeff Ayers) * The Winkster (David Voss / Ashley Wood) * BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume Jeff Brooks) * Marching Band Musicians * Monkeys * Clowns * Teddy Bears Television Airings * This special aired on PBS. *This special also aired on Treehouse TV from September 6, 2005-December 31, 2014. *This special also aired on Sprout from May 5, 2007-December 31, 2010. * This video also aired on HBO in 2016-2018. *This video aired on Playhouse Disney from January 7, 2003 until November 2004. *This video also aired on Nickelodeon in January 2005 until November 2006. *This video aired on Disney Channel from March 1996 until August 31, 2018. *This special also aired on ABC in December 2015. *This video also aired on Nick Jr and Noggin in April 1, 2003 until December 31, 2005. *This video also aired on NBC from May 2005 until December 31, 2018. aviators99 = Barney Outtake/Bloopers Live! in New York City (1994) = *Barney Outtakes/Bloopers - Somebody Gun Change Other Me! (Barney Live! in New York City - VHS) Trivia * This live show marked: ** The only major live show, not to tour. ** The first time on video that Barney is partially-performed by Carey Stinson. Stinson was Barney's Double, used only for "quick changes" (Barney transforming into a peanut salesman, for example). Stinson would later return to be Barney's main costume actor in some live performances, Barney's Big Surprise and Barney's Musical Castle, and on the television series starting in 2002. ** The first appearance of Carlos who would later return as a main character in Season 3. ** BJ's first concert. ** The only live show where "I Love You" wasn't sung. ** The final actual uses of the 1992 Baby Bop costume and the 1994 BJ costume. They would later be used in Barney books and other live appearances. * All of the dialogue (including that of Barney and the other dinos) was live for every performance, unlike future Barney shows. The songs, however, were prerecorded. *On the screener copy to this, the title was called "Barney Live! at Radio City". * Although this stage show has its very own soundtrack, with all 26 songs (including the ones in the medleys), some of the songs from this concert were also featured in the Barney's Favorites Vol. 2 album. Specifically, the live version of Barney Theme Song, My Yellow Blankey, The Barney Bag, BJ's Song and My Aunt Came Back. * During "Please and Thank You", BJ lip-syncs to the lyrics, though he does not sing the song. * After the "Please and Thank You" song, a camera angle shows Kelly giving her sign to someone backstage. * According to a Variety review, Min was absent from the March 6 performance. * The circus scenes were included as a bonus feature on the Barney's Super Singing Circus DVD. * This video also has a 1996 re-release in a clam shell case with the the newer tape master previews include Kids for Character and Barney's Talent Show instead of the original 1994 version. * On the front cover of the VHS release of this, Barney is seen as a cartoon instead of being live-action. Category:Fake Barney VHS Opening and Closings Category:Trailers from Barney 1996 VHS Category:Trailers from Concert VHS and DVDs Category:Trailers from Barney VHS Tapes Re-Released on April 2, 1996